User talk:Mistersuperstar
A few small questions about releases of TTM Hi! Happy Birthday 3 days ago! I'm new here and have a few small questions about the home releases of 'The Muppet Movie', and as you seem to know the most about Muppet things I'm asking you. I hope you don't mind. A second-hand shop near me has a 'Super 8' of 'The Muppet Movie', and I'm thinking about buying it. How rare is it?On the Wikia page about the home releases of 'The Muppet Movie' it says "UK Super 8 home movie film releases. Running time: unknown. Contains significant number of shots and alternative aduio tracks that didn't make it into the final movie". Do you know what clips are on the 'Super 8', but not on the DVD? Is it the same as the 1985(?), and 1987 'Virgin Video' releases, or does it have other clips? How come the 1985(?) 'Virgin Video' VHS which "Contains extra footage compared to other releases" has a running time of only 93 minutes, and the 1987 reissue has a running time of 98 minutes? Thank you very very much! Panmanthe2nd 19:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Is it tomorrow yet? I think it's already the 21st in the UK, so happy birthday, Richard! I hope you have a great day with friends and family, and I hope to see you on the wiki again soon! -- Ken (talk) 03:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi Ken, thanks for the birthday wishes! Haven't had much free time to login to Muppet Wiki lately due to a new and rather heavy going job. I will, you might be happy to know, be uploading some more images as soon as I get chance. Speak soon. Rich 12:25, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, Rich! I came over to leave you a note, and I saw your reply. I don't know how I missed it before. Anyway, I thought you might be interested to see this, which includes the number for a UK edition of the Rubber Duckie 45! I hope that means that other Sesame singles and albums were also pressed in the UK! I hope your new job is going well, and I hope to see you around here soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:04, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Follow that album! Hey, Rich! I haven't seen you in a while. Would you happen to have the Follow that Bird soundtrack in any format? I found some UPC numbers, and I'm trying to figure out which editions they belong to. Let me know if you can help. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:58, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I also found evidence of a Muppet Babies LP on BBC Records. Would you happen to know more about it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Old Brown Ears Hi, Rich! I think you added some images for Ol' Brown Ears is Back, but I'm confused about the catalog numbers. The page shows 2 different numbers for US releases, and I wasn't sure if there were 2 US numbers, or if that was actually the UK release number. I'll check what I have, and let me know what you have. By the way, I'm going to try to send you an e-mail through the wiki, in case you want to talk about record collecting, Muppet stuff, or whatever off the wiki. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 02:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken. I have two different versions of Ol' Brown Ears is Back. One being the US CD release (74860-30023-2) and the other being a Canadian cassette (74860-30023-4). Those are the only ones I know about so I am unsure of any other catalogue numbers. I am also pretty sure the album didn't get a release on this side of the pond. Always happy to help! :Rich 22:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm. It looks like we've got a mystery on our hands. Mine says 74860-'35023'-2. I think there are 2 numbers, and I think that's because they gave different numbers to different packaging configurations. We've run into this with Sesame CD's, because it seems they changed the catalog number when they changed from a big lyric booklet packaged in front of the disc, to just having the regular CD booklet. Did yours come with anything like a poster, or an outside lyric book? Mine just has a single piece of paper for the cover, and no lyrics. I just remembered that if there was a lyric book, I may have slid it into one of my Muppet LP's to protect it, so it might take a while to find it. Anyway, at least we now have one example of each! -- Ken (talk) 04:32, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::I have a feeling that the version with just a single piece for the inlay was originally sold in bigger packaging called a Blister Pack. I have copies of Fraggle Rock: Music & Magic and Muppet Hits Take 2 that both only have a single piece of paper for the front. My copy of Ol' Brown Ears Is Back has a front inlay that folds out to show lyrics on one side and a poster of Rowlf on the other. I know they also released two different versions of some of the Sesame CDs in the 90s where some were sold like regular CDs and others were sold in larger plastic packaging. :::I just noticed on Amazon.co.uk that Ol' Brown Ears was released as two different versions of CD and two of cassette on April 6, 1993. Both formats were released regular and also in a blister pack. :::Rich 14:48, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for looking into it more! Can you check your other BMG CD's, and see if their numbers match the page? I'm starting to think if this album was double numbered, they all were. -- Ken (talk) 04:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Spanish Fraggle Rock Singles Hi Rich -- I saw your unused images for some Fraggle Rock albums which look like singles from Spain to me. I went ahead and created International Fraggle Rock Singles -- could you fill in the details on them?? Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 01:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Wendy. Yeah, wasn't really sure what to do with them so I thought best just to scan them in anyway. The record entitled "Los Fraguel" is actually the Spanish Fraggle Rock LP and not a single so not sure where you want to put that. I'll fill in the details for the others shortly. :) :Rich 20:21, 31 May 2008 (UTC) French Muppet stuff Hi, Rich! Boy, you're amazing! Thanks for all of your work on the second French Muppet Show album! Do you have both of them? If so, can you take a look at The Muppet Show (French album)? I wasn't sure about the numbers, and some other stuff that I attempted to translate from a French site. Also, I responded to the International Muppet Singles talk page. I love having you here! By the way, I was over at Muppet Central looking for something, and I saw one of your posts regarding the new Sesame CD's, and I noticed you joined over there a long time ago! How come you didn't join here until last September? I love meeting people who can help with the international stuff! Well, anyway, I always look forward to seeing what you add. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 02:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken. I only managed to get the second French Muppet Show album (and the two 45s that were released from the first album) so I'm still on the look-out for the first French album. I've always found the European language dubs interesting, especially when they use the original backing tracks. :I took so long joining here, even tho I have viewing the site for a long time, mainly because I had no idea of how Wiki worked. I still struggle with inputting data in the right place and adding the appropriate HTML codes. :I try to add as much of my interesting Muppet/Henson stuff as I can but I have quite literally hundreds of items including figures, plushes, books, videos, vinyl, CDs and cassettes. Some of which I really wouldn't know how to create a page for or even if it would be worth creating one. :Anyway, it's nice getting the opportunity to add stuff and update the site. Always glad to help! :) :Rich 11:00, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, anything that's merchandise is definitely welcome here! And if you're not sure about how to make pages, or if you're not sure if we already have something listed, the admins are great to work with! And I'm usually on every night if you ever have a record question! -- Ken (talk) 04:16, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Muppet Movie tapes Hey, Rich! I love what you're adding, like always. I was curious about the Muppet Movie tapes. Do you have those, and do they not have any brand name or country on them? I thought that was very unusual. -- Ken (talk) 06:47, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I have them all. They are all very strange releases that I am guessing are Europian. The last one I added, the front shows a collage of various Muppet Movie pictures, also includes several tracks from the second Muppet Show album. Very odd. :Rich 14:12, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Muppet Babies book and records Hey, Rich, do you know anything about Muppet Babies book and record sets that only came out in the UK? They were on the Rainbow label, and the titles are Where's the Bear?, The Giant Next Door, Baby Kermit's Birthday Surprise, and Baby Rowlf Finds the Clunker. When I heard that they were only UK and not US titles, you were the first person I thought of. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 10:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, Rich, I found out a little more. They were on Golden tapes in the US, but I guess they were only on records in the UK. Either way, I've never heard of the Rainbow label, so if you run across anything, that would be great! -- Ken (talk) 04:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi Ken. I'm not sure I have ever come across any of the Muppet Babies book and record or tape sets but I'll see if I can find anything out about them. :Rich 17:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! By the way, happy birthday to the Queen! -- Ken (talk) 04:10, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Wow! Hi, Rich! Boy, you've been busy today! Do you have all of those variations? Thanks for adding the better pictures of US stuff, too! I had some questions, but I forgot what they were, so I'm sure I'll talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 01:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken. Yeah, I'm getting through my collection bit by bit. I'm sure there's other stuff I can add when I get the chance. :) :Rich 17:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Hi, Rich! When you get a chance, can you double check the UK Muppet LP catalog numbers? I think some are shown here with a dash, and some without. Also, the Pye singles look like they might have different numbering series, so could you check the ones you have? Thanks, and thanks also for the pictures and pages you've put up recently! -- Ken (talk) 18:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) By the way, who is that on your avatar? Just curious. -- Ken (talk) 18:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I'll check my LPs and singles later when I have time. Shall I change anything that's wrong or leave it to you? My avatar is a picture of me. lol. I'll probably change it to something Muppety when I get sick of the sight of it. :Mister Superstar 13:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Go ahead and change what needs to be changed, since you've got everything in front of you. You're doing great adding all of the new pictures and information! I wanted to mention a few things you reminded me of: ::1) We're not putting the record number for the Music Hall EP on the big chart, because it has its own page. We're only putting the numbers for regular singles because those don't have pages like the albums have. ::2) Is it PYE or Pye? I've seen it written both ways in things like record reference books. Does it stand for something or is it just a name? ::3) The RE on the John Denver LP means it's a reissue. I was surprised that you said that it has the poster. It's been my experience that whenever I buy a reissue, they don't include the extra stuff that the first edition gets. Is yours a US or UK issue? ::Thanks again for all the stuff you add! I wish I could come over and look at all of it (and play it)! -- Ken (talk) 03:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hey Ken. Pye Records should be written like a name rather that an abreviation. The Pye logo always says PYE but any other information about the record company is written as "Pye". :::The John Denver LP with the poster is a US release. The catalogue number is the same as the regular released version except for a "RE" printed in the right hand lower corner of the back cover by itself. The poser has the catalogue number printed on the bottom right hand corner with "RE" following it. It's the only copy I have that includes a poser and I have around 8 copies. :::Glad I can help! :::Mister Superstar 22:48, 20 March 2008 (UTC) cassettes Hi, Rich! You uploaded these cassette covers (Image:MMS CT BMG.jpg, Image:SS VP CT.jpg, Image:TBOFM CT.jpg), but they're not being used anywhere. They look really interesting, do you know anything about them for an article? —Scott (talk) 19:08, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey Scott. I own those three cassette tapes but don't have any real information on them except from what is written on the inlays or the actual cassette. The one with Kermit and Piggy on the front is a UK promotional cassette to advertise the 1993 BMG releases. The other Muppet one is a cassette of sound-alike recordings. I'm not really sure of what kind of page to create for either of them, I just thought they might be interesting for people to see. Any thoughts? :Mister Superstar 17:03, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, Rich! I'm sorry, I didn't see this before. Well, the 1993 sampler might be related to a US BMG sampler that we have on the Muppet discography. If it's a whole different tape, then you can make a page for it. The Dutch one with Ernie and Bert is one we already have a page for in the Sesamstraat discography, and you can put that picture on the page under the song titles in a gallery. For the sound-alike album, you can make a page for it, and put it in the category of Category:Album Appearances, where we have some albums of Sesame Street songs on other children's labels like Peter Pan and Disneyland. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 03:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Muppet Movies on Film (and other stuff) Hi, Rich! Thanks for giving us the catalog number for the home movie edition of The Muppet Movie! Have you ever seen any other muppet stuff on home movie film? Also, I saw that you found the US "Mahna Mahna" picture sleeve! Is that yours? Which B-side do you have? Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to ask you: Why do some Pye singles have a punch-out center, and some don't? Did they stop that in a certain year, or do some records exist in both versions? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry, one more thing: Do you have The Muppet Show Music Hall's catalog number? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey. I have never seen any other Muppet stuff on home movies except for The Muppet Movie. :The "Mahna Mahna" 7" is mine and has "Sax And Violence" on the reverse side. I am pretty sure the other version of the single with "Mr Bassman" on the reverse has the same picture sleeve. :I'm not sure about the PYE singles to be honest. Whether or not they have a punch-out centre seems to be totally random. For instance, I have two copies of "Halfway Down The Stairs", one with a punch-out centre and one without. Otherwise they are completely identical. :The catalogue number for the UK Muppet Show Music Hall EP on PYE is 7NX 8004. :Hope this helps! :Mister Superstar 17:03, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Questions Hi, Rich! Do you have Muppet Show Music Album? If you do, can you look at that page? I'm wondering if there is a "The" in the title, and if the "Jim Henson's" on the cover is on the label. Also, I forgot to ask you before what the 2 extra songs are on the UK LP of Fraggle Rock. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 05:37, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken. I do have that album as it goes. On the cover it reads as the picture shows. Both the spine and record label say "The Muppet Show Music Album" with "The Muppets" written near the bottom, after the tracklistings on each side. There is no mention of "Jim Henson's" on the spine or label. :On the UK "Fraggle Rock" album, the two extra tracks are "Workin'" and "Travelling Matt". The later is actually "Around The World" but titled incorrectly. "Workin'" appears as track nine on side one and "Travelling Matt" is the first track on side two. Hope this helps. Mister Superstar 15:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Records & Movies Hi! You've been busy today! I always look forward to your cover pictures! I love your avatar, too! What's it from? Can you tell me a little bit about your Fraggle Rock records? What label was it on in the UK? How many albums and singles were there? We had 2 albums that came out twice on 2 different labels. All of our Fraggle Rock stuff is on its own Fraggle Rock discography if you haven't already seen it. I love your movie boxes too! It's funny how the early versions seem to be all different, and then later on, everybody got the same cover. Can we call you by your first name? (I feel funny saying "Hi Mister!") -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi, my name's Rich. Thanks for the compliment. I love adding stuff cos it's a great website! My avatar is an edited promo shot of Kermit from the 80s (it was available on a calendar CDROM in the 90s). I tried to make it look like Disney's Kermit logo that they used on the audio releases in the 90s. :The Fraggle Rock records were all released by RCA with the little Muppet Music logo in the corner. We only got the Fraggle Rock album (which included 19 songs as opposed to the 17 that appeared on the US release) and two singles; Theme From Fraggle Rock and All Around The World (which was also released as a postcard shaped picture disc). :I'll be uploading more of my stuff over the coming weeks. It's nice to be going through my collection again. :) Mister Superstar 11:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Images Hi. You have some really nice images you uploaded. The John Denver "A Christmas Together" LP is especially nice to see. I noticed that a few of the images are duplicates of images we already have and I assume you have more from what you wrote to Danny. In general we never use images bigger than 300px on any page, so if we already have a good quality image that size or bigger, we probably don't need a new one (eg. The UK soundtrack for The Muppet Movie). Also, it is helpful to simply upload a superior image over an existing poorer quality one; that way no links need to be changed and there are no orphaned images sitting around. There is an "Upload a new version of this file" link on each image page. Another tip is that on song pages we always put the information box at the top. I'm curious about some of your albums; they appear to have no maker labels or track listings. Were they published that way? OR did you edit out those marks on the pictures? Generally I at least sort of like them as representative of what the merchandise really was/is. For example I'm confused because while you definitely have a superior quality Image:LP The Muppet Show (UK Version).jpg to the existing Image:PyeNSPH19MuppAlbum.jpg, it lacks the Pye label in the upper left. Likewise compare your Image:LP A Christmas Together (Full).jpg to Image:Xmastogether-full lp over.jpg; the latter has all the track listings (and a bunch of wear marks). -- Wendy (talk) 19:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your interest. I'm completely new to Wiki so please forgive any mistakes I make at the moment. The Muppet Show LP and A Christmas Together were scanned (by myself) a few years back and I painstakingly erased the text (it is easy to clean up an image without typeface to edit round) with the intention of re-adding it later. I was attempting to make the images look as clean and "new" as possible without altering the overall design. :I will bear in mind the 300px rule but the Muppet Movie soundtrack I uploaded was true to the original soundtrack LP unlike the one that was already in place (the logo was larger than the original LP and the "Original Soundtrack Recording" text appears to have been re-written). :I have many videos, books, plushes, puzzles and such like that I would like to include where possible but, as I have said, I have little or no idea of how Wiki works. Apologies for anything I have messed up. Mister Superstar 19:50, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, nobody expects you to know everything right away. Speaking of which, we like to keep conversations on one page so people can follow them. Anyhow, I couldn't see the difference on the Muppet Movie soundtrack so I'll take your word for it. And thanks for adding back in the logos on the rest of the stuff. I'm thrilled you have the Peace Carol; that one is elusive. Incidentally, if there's a good reason to go bigger than 300px (ie interesting details) it's ok, we just try not to go overboard with it. -- Wendy (talk) 00:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::Incidentally, feel free to re-upload the Muppet Movie soundtrack if you feel the differences merit it for some reason. I'll try to look more closely. -- Wendy (talk) 00:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::There isn't a major difference in the images but it was something I noticed right away when I visited that particular page. Mister Superstar 00:33, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! My name's Ken, and I'm a friend of Wendy's. I'm really interested in all types of Muppet records, and I had some questions for you. :::::1) Do you have a UK copy of The Great Muppet Caper, and The Muppets Take Manhattan soundtracks? If so, are they the same cover as the US? If they're the same, would you happen to have the label and number? :::::2) Do you happen to know how many UK Pye Muppet show 45's there were? :::::3) What label is Labyrinth on in the UK? :::::4) Do they/Did they make Sesame Street LP's/CD's in the UK? I've seen some Canadian stuff that's different from US versions, and I've always wondered if Sesame Street albums ever got over to the UK. :::::Thanks for joining! I love all of the stuff you've uploaded so far! -- Ken (talk) 05:26, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hi, nice to meet you. I have US editions of The Great Muppet Caper and The Muppets Take Manhattan soundtracks. The UK releases are near impossible to find. I also have a German edition of The Great Muppet Caper. It was released through Warner Bros. Records with the catalogue number WB K 56942 (WS 5242). I think this release was shipped all over Europe so this may be the official release for the UK. ::::::I only know of three official PYE 45s that were released in the UK; Halfway Down The Stairs/Mahna Mahna, The Muppet Show Theme/Bein' Green & The Muppet Show Music Hall EP. I am sure that For What It's Worth was also released but it is still rather elusive. ::::::Labyrinth was released on EMI America (a subsidiary of EMI that deals with American recordings and exports them to the rest of the world). I have a Japanese CD and French and Brazilian LPs. They are also released on the same label. ::::::I am pretty sure that Sesame Street records and CDs didn't make it to the UK at any point except through imports. I have yet to find any Sesame recordings printed or officially released in the UK. The only new CDs I have seen have been US imports during the 90s that were released by Sony. Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for posting the Animal photo puppet picture. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 17:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC)